and we go to sleep, but this time not alone
by Arianna4President
Summary: He's looking at her from afar, she can tell; she can feel his eyes occasionally gazing at her figure through his glass of champagne when he thinks she isn't looking. But she is. God help her, she's been glancing at him all night with the same frequency he's being looking at her.


**Haloa, dear Dairlings!**

**I don't know where this came from, I guess I was just bored at school, so it kind of wrote itself. It's also my first smut, so, _please_, be clement. The title is from the lyrics of the song _Konstantine_, to which someone made an awesome Dair and Serenate video.**

**This is set after season 6. The only thing it doesn't take into account is that Dan is Gossip Girl, because _just no_.**

**And I promise I'll update _The Family Woma_n as soon as I can!**

**Happy reading (:**

* * *

He's looking at her from afar, she can tell; she can feel his eyes occasionally gazing at her figure through his glass of champagne when he thinks she isn't looking.

But she is.

God help her, she's been glancing at him all night with the same frequency he's been looking at her.

She doesn't know why, but she can't help it; maybe it's his new haircut, maybe it's because he's looking so damn handsome in his new suit, maybe because it's been a long time since someone looked at her so intensively.

She listens to Nate rambling about his political career, and even though her mind is elsewhere she can tell something is bothering him. When she finally asks him what's wrong, he shrugs and says he's just stressed, but Blair doesn't quite believe it.

She has the confirm something is going on when she notices he's been glancing at Humphrey as well with a nervous expression on his face.

" Are you sure everything's okay? " she asks again.

Nate quickly glances at Dan again before turning to face her "Of course, of course. It's just that... I'm not sure it's the best for me to stay here. I know this evening is important to you and Chuck but... I think I should go " He gives her an apologetic smile " I'm really sorry, Blair "

She smiles in return, even if she's saddened by the news. Besides Humphrey, Nate is the only person she knows at the gala, and she doesn't want him to leave. The other guests are all business men and investors coming from every part of the world to attend the annual event Chuck Bass organizes in honor of the Bass Industries, and almost nobody talks to her if not to congratulate for her and Chuck's sixth wedding anniversary.

Anniversary he didn't remember.

" I promise I'll tell you what happened " adds Nate, seeing she hasn't answered. She just sighs and gives him a small smile " I count on it. Goodnight, Nate "

" Goodnight " he kisses her briefly on the head before disappearing through the crowd and Blair finds herself staring at Humphrey again, only to notice he's talking to a rather beautiful girl who looks like the sixteen year old version of Serena. She scoffs. Of course she would lose his attention for a blondie.

Not that she wants his attentions. Not at all.

She spots Chuck talking to some investors in a corner of the room and she's not even slightly tempted to join the conversation, so she just heads off to the refreshments, only to find out the champagne's gone. She hates the fact she can't even get properly drunk.

" Looking for the champagne? " a deep and slightly amused voice asks behind her.

" Humphrey " she greets him turning around to face him " Weren't you busy talking to a younger version of Serena? "

He just tilts his head back and laughs " She just wanted to ask me something about my book "

Blair scoffs, not having anything to say. And to think the conversations between them were always so easy when they were younger.

" So, why are you looking for the champagne? Shouldn't you be partying with your husband the night of your sixth wedding anniversary instead of trying to get drunk all by yourself? "

She can hear in the way he delivers the sentence that he knows Chuck had forgotten their anniversary, and she hates him for the fact the _he_ would never forget the day he got committed to her.

" I can do whatever I want " she answers rather pathetically " And I'm not alone, since it looks like you're trying to get drunk too " she adds, nodding in the direction of the empty glass in his hands.

" Good point. But, unlike you, I know where to get the champagne " he says and she know he's just waiting for her to ask. She normally wouldn't stoop so low, but she desperately needs to get drunk, so she just mutters " Where? "

He's obviously pleased by her question, because he's now wearing a smug smile on his face " Come with me "

She's reluctant at first - it's her wedding anniversary to Chuck and she's sneaking off somewhere with Humphrey - but then she thinks the her husband wouldn't even notice her short absence, and that it'd just be a drink, nothing more. So she follows him through the crowd and down a dark staircase until they find themselves in what it looks like a small kitchen without... well, the kitchen part. She realizes it must be the place where they keep the refreshments when the galas are not ready.

She's a bit shocked Humphrey would know a place like this, so she asks when he found it.

" Serena brought me here once " he says, and by his tone she realizes with disgust they must have been intimate on one of the tables. She shakes the head, trying to send the image away, but the thought of them having sex is still stuck in her mind.

" Serena cheated on me "

The words bring Blair back to reality. She wants to look at him in the eyes, but his back is turned as he's trying to open a bottle of champagne on the table. She doesn't know what she's feeling at the news - discomfort, resentment, understanding, hope? Maybe all of that.

" Why are you telling me this? "

He doesn't answer, but finally manages to open the bottle and pour a glass of champagne for himself and for her.

" Do you know who she cheated on me with? " he asks then, forgetting to give her her glass.

Blair answers quickly, and she knows she guessed right before he even confirms it " Nate "

Dan gives her half a nod, then shakes his head " The funny thing is I always knew this would happen sooner or later "

Blair kind of understands; she's been trying so hard to convince herself Chuck had changed, that he wouldn't cheat on her, and then she tried even harder to pretend she didn't know about his little escapades, but she knew she was just fooling herself.

" How did you find out? " she asks.

" I caught them in the act last week " he says simply, and Blair's suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to laugh, because the whole situation is ridiculous, but she doesn't say anything " After Nate left she picked up her luggage and disappeared "

Blair suddenly notices the lack of ring on his finger.

She keeps quiet as Dan goes on " This whole fucking situation reminds me of my parents and how I always swore to myself to never become like them " he shakes his head again " And look at me now: my wife cheated on me and ran away to find herself and just like me dad, I've been thinking of a different woman for all these years of marriage "

Maybe it's just the alcohol talking, but Blair's heart quickens at his words. The fact is, she's thinking the exact same thing - how her life became so similar to the one her parents had. She's a designer, just like her mother, she's married, just like her mother, she's distant to her own son, just like her mother, and just like her mother before the divorce, she's incredibly unhappy, no matter all the lies she tells herself.

" But your dad and Lily got divorced " is the only thing that comes out of her mouth, and she hates herself.

" Yeah, and they're both miserable without each other " answers Dan, and Blair can't help but agree. She hasn't seen Rufus, but she'd seen Lily last week when she dropped Henry off for a week with his grandmother and she could tell she wasn't happy. Nobody seemed happy these days.

" Dan, can we please not talk about this? " she pleads, even if half of her wants to know more " You are married, I'm married and -

" And what? " he cuts her off, getting closer to her " And what, Blair? "

" And... we can't do this " her voice is suddenly hoarse and she presses her back up against the wall, even is she realizes she's trapped herself.

" Tell me you still love him, Blair " he begs, his eyes dark " Tell me you don't feel anything about me. That you don't want this. Tell me and I'll stop "

But she can't tell him that, so she doesn't.

She kisses him instead and it feels like they had never stopped. Never a kiss had felt this good, this sweet, this desired, this passionate all at once. He moves his hand to cup her cheek and she puts her arms around his neck, one of them reaching his hair to pull him even closer. She moans into the kiss as he bits her bottom lip and he groans when she opens her mouth slightly to let their tongues meet. God, she had missed the way he kissed her.

She groans in protest when he rips his lips away from hers, but she shuts up when he starts kissing his way up from her collar bone to just beneath her ear and she's glad she has the wall to keep her up, because her knees became jelly the moment he started walking towards her.

She frantically starts to loosen his tie and take of his jacket while he's still kissing her skin, so she doesn't get much of work done. He chuckles and takes off his jacket himself, as well as his tie, and Blair can finally kiss him again, with a smile on her lips as well. She manages to unbutton his shirt, and this time she's the one who starts kissing him all the way up from his chest to his ear. She hears him moan and she sighs in content at the sound.

Her legs wrap themselves instinctively around his waist as he lifts her up and pushes her against the wall, both of them chuckling remembering the good old time in the elevator. She kisses him again, and he presses his hips towards her, making her feel how hard she is. She moans breathlessly again, and he smiles a little when she starts to unzip his pants and wraps her hands around him. She hasn't been this excited in long time.

She'd be lying if she told herself this isn't how she had hoped the evening would turn out.

He quickly removes her underwear and they stare at each other as he finally moves inside her. He breaks his gaze from her as his eyes roll shut involuntarily at the friction and buries his face in her neck before moaning out her name for the first time.

" _Blair_ "

It's the first time after years she hears her name moaned like that, and her heart quickens even more. She starts moving against him and soon they're kissing again with all the passion they've hidden all those years, even if sometimes their liplocks are interrupted by giggles or moans. But Blair goes quickly from giggling to gasping, moaning, and whimpering as he moves even faster and one of his hands reach in between them. She clutches onto him even tighter and throws her head back when she comes, just a few moments before him.

Their foreheads touch and they look at each other, searching the other for a reaction.

"What just happened?" she breathes, even if the question she wants to ask is what is going to happen now?

" I think we just had some mind-blowing sex at your sixth wedding anniversary " he answers as he pulls out of her and start zipping his pants.

" I never said it was mind-blowing " she replies, but with a smile. She moves from the wall and looks around the room for her underwear.

" Your moans begged to differ " he says, and she can sense he's smiling too. They can't seem to stop.

They keep silent as they dress up again, then they concurrently turn to each other, serious this time

" What is going to happen now? " she finally asks, and she's afraid of the answer.

" I don't know " he answers honestly " But Serena sent me the divorce paper this morning. And you know how I feel about you. And also how you feel about me " he looks at her and there's so much love in his eyes that Blair's heart swells " I'm not pressuring you into anything, Blair. I know you have a son. I know this is going to be difficult, but... my door's always open "

She nods briefly, and he kisses her on the head before heading off, leaving her with all her thoughts.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

It's past midnight when she knock at his door, but he opens almost instantly. She doesn't say anything, she just lifts her hand to show him the lack of ring on her finger and points to her luggage with a questioning and hoping expression on her face.

Dan smiles and lets her in.

* * *

**You guys are going to review, aren't you? I really want to hear your thoughts.**

**Please. **

**For the children. **

**(:**


End file.
